JP Y 59(1984)-1460 discloses a demolding method. In that method a tight-flask cope is placed on a tight-flask drag and molten metal is poured through a gate formed in the cope. A mold-drawing head, which is disposed above the cope is then lowered to draw the cope, the drag, and an as-cast product from the tight flasks, from above to below. In this method the cope, drag, and the as-cast product fall, with the gate being located above and the as-cast product located below. Thus the as-cast product tends to be subjected to dents due to the impact caused by the falling.
The present invention has been conceived in view of that problem. It aims to provide a demolding method and a demolding equipment that can reduce the dents that may be formed in the as-cast product.